


Sweet Dreams

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-10
Updated: 2004-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: Written for the Thousand and One Arabian Drabbles Challenge, but *seriously* overran





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Sweet Dreams

## Sweet Dreams

by Moonloon

Author's website: http://rivatar.com/aa

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. I'm just borrowing them, and I promise I'll sponge 'em down before I put 'em back.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Sometimes Ray wonders what it would be like if Fraser just... let go. He's glimpsed little hints of what it could be like; every now and again the wall slips and Ray sees the man hiding behind all the politeness. What would Fraser do if he weren't all wrapped up in morality like it was a straightjacket? 

When Ray is awake he isn't sure if Fraser would be good at sex. He's good at most things, but sex is something you need to practice, and as far as Ray can tell Fraser doesn't do a lot of that. He can't imagine there was a lot to practice _on_ out there in the great white nothing either. Of course, that train of thought leads to images of Fraser practising on himself, and Ray better not be at work when that happens. 

When Ray's asleep, he's sure Fraser would be good. He dreams about waking up tied face down on the bed by leather straps, shoelaces and bits of string, the red jacket rolled up and tucked under his hips so his ass is raised up for Fraser's appreciation. Fraser would lick him, not to turn Ray on, but just because Fraser likes to lick things. 

A lot of the time Ray doesn't get as far as dreaming about the sex, just the thought of Fraser's tongue on his asshole is enough to wake him up with come on his sheets. If Ray's already had the dream this week, he usually can get past the licking, and the blunt thumbs opening him up, to the main event. Fraser is probably uncut, but Ray isn't sure if he'd be able to tell, even if Fraser didn't use a condom. Would it feel different? Hurt more? Less? 

Ray dreams that Fraser opens him up just enough to get inside, but not enough that it doesn't hurt. It would have to hurt, wouldn't it? Burning away their friendship into something else. Hopefully something better, and could anything be better than the feel of Fraser inside him, riding him slowly and thoroughly? 

Even when he's awake, Ray thinks sacrificing their friendship for a fuck like that would be worth it. 

Dream-Fraser... Wild-Fraser whispers in Ray's ear. He says all those things Ray wants to hear. Things about love and sex and forever. He says them all without missing a stroke, a stream of sweet endearments mixed with dirty talk. Ray tries to pay attention, but Fraser's cock distracts him, and the rub of his own cock against the Serge distracts him more. At the end the words all blend into 'Ray Ray Ray', and Ray doesn't spare a thought about coming on Fraser's uniform. 

Every time Ray has the dream he decides he should make a pass at Fraser. Not something obvious, just something to see if he can wriggle through the cracks in Fraser's wall. Some day Fraser will open up enough for Ray to see if something obvious would work, but until then Ray can wait. 

* * *

End Sweet Dreams by Moonloon:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
